fuego y hielo
by toushiroxkarin
Summary: Shirochan por favor no ir tras ella! Hinamori exclamó. Perdon Hinamori per ella me necesita. , dijo triste. Hinamori ampliar con los ojos.ella perdió .Hitsugaya no la ama de nuevo. derrepente tiene sentimientos por una chica de pelo negro Kurosaki chica.
1. reunión

Capitulo 1: reunión

Fue un bonito día. El sol brilla y todo el mundo se mezcla alegremente para olvidar todos sus problemas. ¿Quién no lo fue? después de todo era verano.

"Ne Shiro-chan?", Preguntó una voz suave. La chica miraba con preocupación al décimo capitán del Gotei 13.

Antes de que pudiera responder, la puerta de su oficina se abrió. De pie ante ellos su vice-capitán Rangiku Matsumoto entró en la habitación.

"Taichou, Yamamoto-sou Taichou quiere hablar con usted."

"Hn."

"Creo que es hora de que me valla, adiós shiro-chan, adiós rangiku-san" sonrió Hinamori sonrió y salio de la oficina.

"Vamos Matsumoto"

"Si taichou"

Los dos caminaron en silencio ya que se dirigió a la habitación privada de Yamamoto-soutaicho.

Me pregunto que quiere ahora?

Al entrar a la habitación del capitán comandante el habla al instante

"Hitsugaya-taichou, quiero que valla al mundo real. Quiero que valla a cuidar de que no entren huecos al mundo real. Y quiero que los aniquilen si entran en contacto al mundo real. ¿esta claro?

"Si demo... ¿por qué me manda? ¿y no a otro shinigami? "

"Por que confío que ara bien su trabajo. Salga ya"

Hitsugaya y Rangiku regresaron a su habitación.

"Mou no es justo!, Yo tanbien queria ir al mundo real!, no estamos ahí desde que Aizen nos traicionó. Ne taichou, por favor, compreme algo de ropa al llegar si?"

Hitsugaya cerró los ojos y dijo: "No voy allí para relajarme Matsumoto. Voy a estar ahí para destruir huecos!" ehh! le cayó el sudor como Rangiku en el camino no le hace caso sobre lo que dijo e insistió en que sobre todas las cosas el debe de comprar un regalo para ella. Por los oídos de Hitsugaya fue liberado y como toda la toda la cabeza al igual que como estaba pasando con una chica en el mundo real.

"Argh! Estúpido padre… gahh tratando de hacerme llevar un vestido! ¿Quién piensa que es?!" Murmuró Karin Kurosaki que caminaba a cualquier lugar que sea lejos de su hogar para escapar de las garras de su llamado anormal padre. De repente, ella empezó a vagar. 10 de julio, que miraba al cielo brilla el sol brillante, en su patente. Ella miró de distancia.

¿Cuánto tiempo fue la última vez que lo vio? 5 años?

Ella todavía puede recordar como si fuera ayer. La forma en que fue siempre mirando a su teléfono fue siempre mirando a su teléfono con aquellos ojos verde claro. Ella se sacudió la cabeza, ¿Por qué de repente pensar en él. Ella miró hacia el acantilado, donde se colgó a cabo. Al principio pensaba que estaba viendo cosas, froto sus ojos y se dirigió a ver si era el. Ella caminaba lentamente hasta el. Sus ojos ojos fijos en su teléfono celular.

"Toushiro… ¿eres tu?" Él levantó lentamente la cabeza de su telefono celular y sus ojos se ampliaron. "K… Kurosaki?" Él miraba a ella hasta que su teléfono comenzó a pitar.

"Hueco" "Kurosaki te quedas aquí". "Es decir, estoy voy yo" Él iba a protestar, pero luego se dio cuenta que ya había corrido en dirección a la depresión.

"Ugh… este es un hueco testarudo" Karin gruño como ella saltó para atacar a los huecos.

"Es que esto es todo lo que tengo?" Vanaglorió el hueco. "Che…" Hitsugaya maldijo como pasó en rodajas el brazo libre del hueco. Sin embargo, fue alcanzado también por Hitsugaya. "Kuso" susurró. Hitsugaya saltó de nuevo y trató de atacarlo. Logró arañar el hueco era fuerte. El hueco perforó a Hitsugaya varias veces hasta que perdió el conocimiento. Después de la depresión comenzó a desaparecer riendo maniáticamente.

"Toushiro! Oi! Toushiro!" Karin gritó su nombre mientras lo sacudía furiosamente.


	2. cena con los kurosaki

Capítulo 2: Cena con el Kurosakis

"Ne, Karin-chan que pasó? Pidieron una joven. "Ano Yuzu, que ... Ah… llegamos de una pelea con una pandilla." Karin dice tratando de averiguar de que sea una buena historia y razonable sin preocupar demasiado a su gemelo.

"Mi Karin!!!!!! Me alegro de que se aya dañado! No te preocupes papá se asegurará de que su amigo va a estar bien! Después de todo yo soy el mejor curandero en el MUNDO!" el puño de Karin comenzó a temblar ya que llego a la cara de Isshin. "WAHH! Isshin se dirige hacia el retrato de Masaki Kurosaki. "Masaki! Su hija está abusando de mí otra vez! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho mal para merecer su odio?" Isshin gritó con ojos llorosos.

Hitsugaya empezó a despertar una vez mas cuando oye los gritos de una niña diciéndoles que dejen de luchar. Él abre los ojos lentamente. Él mira a su alrededor para ver a Karin empujar su pie en la cara de Isshin con el trata de abrazarla.

"estas bien? Yuzu le pregunta a Hitsugaya como él se sienta. "Aa" confundido sobre lo que había pasado.

Karin empuja a su padre a un lado. "Oi Toushiro! Estás bien?" pregunta al notarlo confundido.

"Donde estoy? Y qué pasa?

"Ah esta es mi casa. Mi padre es el que te ha sanado mientras estabas inconciente. Esta es mi hermana y mi padre es el que lo a sanado mientras usted estaba inconciente. Esta es mi hermana Yuzu y mi padre Isshin."

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Isshin aborda Hitsugaya con lágrimas en los ojos "Usted es un muchacho valiente, salvo a mi hija!, Muchas gracias. Y con eso le doy mi bendición en mi querida Karin para el matrimonio!"

"Callate!!" Karin golpeo a su padre dejando un un enorme agujero a través de las tres salas y fuera de la casa.

"Ano le gustaría quedarse a cenar?" pregunto Yuzu a Hitsugaya. "Si".

Hitsugaya se incluyo en la cena de los Kurosaki. Hitsugaya ahora se dio cuenta de por que Kurosaki Ichigo y Karin Kurosaki Ichigo y Karin fueron exactamente como son. Existe el padre Isshin, digamos que un padre anormal. Hablar de anormalidad en la totalidad de la familia Kurosaki estaba loca. Pero aun así Hitsugaya no se quejaba.

"Toushiro, donde se aloja en este momento?" Karin preguntó con curiosidad.

"No se", dijo mientras comía. En caso de que le pregunta.

"Bueno, yo podria preguntarle a oírme si –"

"Shiro-chan! Tienes mi bendición! Usted debe permanecer aquí, en este cálido hogar de nosotros!" Dice Isshin interrumpiendo a Hitsugaya como éñ corre hacia el retrato de Masaki.

"¡Oh mi querido Masaki nuestra joven Karin se va a casar. Usted será muy feliz que oficialmente tenemos un nuevo miembro en la familia Kurosaki. Otro muchacho, ahora que Ichigo se ha ido a la universidad."

La noche cayó sopbre ellos rápidamente Hitsugaya ahora duerme en la habitación de Ichigo. Ahora estaba sola. Él será capaz de enderezar sus pensamientos.

Tantas cosas que ha ocurrido hoy y que le pasa a ser mi primer día de vuelta con Kurosaki-san en realidad me dio la bienvenida aquí, aunque él ni siquiera me conoce. Extraño hueco el de hoy … Apenas lo pude rayar. ¿Cómo puede ser que un gran hueco?. Es extraño estar aquí en la casa de Kurosaki. Karin… ella ha cambiado mucho. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido… 5 años creo.

Pensando sobre eventos del día que vio cómo Karin había cambiado mucho. Física y mentalmente. Ella tiene ahora el pelo largo negro hasta la mitad de su espalda. Ella ya no usaba el negro shot pandex y dobe Jesey. Sus eminentes que ahora ella es una mujer de curvas notables. Su vestimenta era todavía rojo, blanco tres camisetas con pantalón negro y blanco de cara zapatillas rojas. Junto con la ropa que vestía una peligrosa sonrisa divertida y sus ojos que mostraban muchas emociones. Kurosaki Karin realmente creció en cinco años.

Ugh, ¿Por qué estoy pensando en ella?.

Poco a poco creció cansado y frustrado, pero el sueño empezó a hacerse para ponerlo a dormir una vez mas.

Fuera de la habitación de Hitsugaya, Karin estaba dando paseos por las paradas, pero en su puerta. Ella se mira y piensa en lo que ocurrió anteriormente con el hueco y verlo de nuevo.

Es muy raro verlo de nuevo. Él ha cambiado pero no tanto. Al menos él es más alto ahora. No puedo creer que él es mas hablador que yo. Parece así que no sé. NO puedo decir que ha cambiado demasiado causa que sigue siendo el mismo. Nunca trata de manera justa.

Karin camina a su habitación y se dirige a la cama para olvidar lo que pasó ese día.


End file.
